On Nights Like These
by x-Energy.Purple-x
Summary: It was nights like these that Chris craved something that only Alex could give to him, but maybe that is what scared him so much... *Chris Sabin/Alex Shelley* *Explicit Smut, Dom/Sub*


**A/N: So, on my LJ, I have recently started a prompt challenge, where people give me prompts for different Guns fics that they want to see, and I will write them for their reading pleasure! This is based on the prompt "Dom/Sub!" If any of you lovely people on here want a fic, just leave a prompt in your review, and I will see what I can do for you!**

**As always, any and all reviews are greatly welcomed and recieved! Whatever your opinion, whether good or bad, it inspires me to read them! :)**

**Unfortunately, I will never own either of the Guns outisde of my own dreams :(**

**Warnings: This is a Dom/Sub relationship, if you don't like, then don't say I didn't warn you...**

**Enjoy guys! :D**

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since he'd last been standing there.<p>

It had been roughly this sort of time as well; late in the night when the prevailing darkness could hide everything. Nothing had changed in that time, Chris thought nervously; it may have been a different hotel room, in a different state, but everything still looked the same as the first time he'd done this. Maybe it was because all hotels were designed to the same crappy set-up, or maybe it was because management was too cheap to spring for anywhere better when they went out on tour, but it all looked the same to him. It might have just been his perception, or it might have just been the only way he could deal with what he was doing, but he never allowed himself to dwell on insignificant details; not until he was inside the room anyway.

It had been two long, torturous weeks.

Two weeks since he'd last been overwhelmed by the need, two weeks since he'd last completely surrendered control. A small part of his mind absolutely hated himself for it; he was famed for the iron-grip he held on his emotions, his needs and his desires, and he couldn't bear the idea that some tiny part of him was willing - although, incredibly reluctantly - to let somebody else rip that control away from him. That was the problem though, he thought as the conflict continued to war through his mind; as reluctant as he was, as despised as it was, that small part of him absolutely _craved _that loss of power, his body on these long lonely nights literally aching for that touch. The touch that only one person could provide him with. That he only trusted one person to give him.

The one person who could understand just how hard it was for him, on nights like these, to fight with himself over what he truly wanted.

Chris had been there many times before; it had taken every bit of self control he had only one night before not to end up standing there, in front of that door, but he'd chickened out. He still couldn't understand why he was willing to lay his trust with Alex, why he was willing to surrender every ounce of himself to that man; this thing they had was still relatively new, and Alex appreciated more than anybody just what emotions, what fears Chris had to go through to end up going to him. Alex had made it clear that he would never pressure Chris into anything; he'd always waited for Chris to come to him. And if Chris got there and suddenly decided that he couldn't do it, that he couldn't go through with it, then that didn't bother Alex in the slightest. Alex understood Chris better than Chris did himself, and he always knew what he had to do.

Taking a deep breath to settle himself, although the fear and internal damnation was tearing through every inch of his body, begging him to turn back and subject himself to yet another night of torture as he wrestled with his own subconscious, Chris raised his hand before rapping softly with his knuckles on the wooden door. It was so quiet that Chris wasn't entirely sure if Alex would have heard it, but he couldn't bring himself to knock any louder, or anymore times. He knew that Alex would know he was there. Alex always did.

The door was opened, and Chris lowered his head, his eyes fixed to the floor and the bare feet of the man who had answered. He couldn't help it; he was always scared that Alex would mock him, that he'd humiliate him for turning up there. He should have known by now that Alex would never do anything like that. He felt Alex's fingers curl under his chin, lifting his gaze from the floor and forcing him to stare straight into his eyes. Chris saw the questions that flashed across Alex's features, almost asking him if he wanted to do this, and Alex must have seen the fear that Chris knew was in his eyes as Alex's hand moved to stroke gently across Chris' cheek, almost as a form of reassurance. Chris knew that if he went in the room, that would most likely be the last show of affection he'd recieve from Alex until they had finished, and he briefly savoured it.

"Do you want to come in?"

It was asked quietly, with a slight twitch of the lips that told Chris that Alex was pleased to see him. He knew it was just as hard for Alex as it was for him sometimes to be rejected, to have his offer turned down flat by Chris, but he never said so. Chris just knew. He could see it in Alex's eyes whenever Chris ran away from him. Lifting his chin and shoulders slightly, Chris took in a deep breath as he nodded silently, too afraid to trust his own voice. A wide, slightly crooked smirk crossed Alex's face as he dropped his hand from Chris' face, and he stood to one side to let Chris tentatively walk into the room.

Standing in the middle of the room with his back to the door, Chris gave a slight flinch when he heard it slam shut, his nerves on edge as he tried to convince himself that he could deal with this. He heard the soft padding of Alex's feet across the carpet, and he instinctively lowered his head, his hands clasped behind his back as he stood in silence, waiting for Alex to tell him what to do. He knew all the rules by now, and he knew that the second that door closed, Alex had complete control. Alex was in charge; he was dominant, and he could do whatever the fuck he wanted to Chris. It had taken Alex a little while to get use to the idea of having that kind of hold over Chris; after all, Chris had always been the stronger, more self-controlled one of their partnership, but that just made Alex savour these nights more than anything.

A hand glided softly across Chris' back, and Chris gave a slight shiver at the touch, trying not to lean into it as his mind went to war again over what he wanted. He knew he wasn't allowed to move unless Alex told him, but it was so damn difficult when Alex's fingers grazed across his hip, and Chris bit his lip hard to stop himself giving out a whimper when Alex's hand came to a stop right on the waistband at the front of his jeans. Alex gave an almost predatory smirk, his hands travelling up Chris' shirt before grasping the fabric and ripping it open, buttons flying off in all directions. Chris' face hardened slightly, but he still didn't speak, nor did he look up. Alex hadn't told him to.

"Get on your fucking knees," Alex spat out firmly, grasping Chris' shoulder and digging his nails in hard when Chris just stood there, refusing to move. Rolling his neck, Alex forcefully pushed down on Chris' shoulder. " I said," he growled out, his voice telling Chris that he was in no mood for his behaviour, "get down on your fucking knees, cunt."

Chris winced slightly when Alex dug his fingertips painfully into the side of his neck, and despite his face flushing a pale red in anger at Alex's words, Chris reluctantly dropped down to his knees at Alex's feet. He felt Alex rub his head in a highly condescending fashion, and it took all of Chris' self control not to get up and walk out of that room then and there; after all, he had agreed to this. He saw Alex step away and walk over to the bedside cabinet, opening it before pulling out a thick bandana and a black leather collar; it was almost as if Alex knew that he was going to knock on his door, Chris thought, amused despite his growing anger and discomfort.

Striding back over, Alex gripped underneath Chris' chin tight, before pulling his head up to look at him. Catching Alex's eyes, Chris briefly saw a flicker of that Alex he loved and adored, and it immediately put him at ease; he knew that Alex liked to check that he was totally sure he wanted to do this before they started anything, and he couldn't help but be thankful that he did so. Mirroring Chris' own body, Alex dropped down to his knees, leaning forward to whisper softly in Chris' ear.

"You know what to say if you want this to stop, right?"

Chris gave a slight smile at the consideration, before nodding his head once. He felt Alex give a brief, grazing kiss to his ear before he pulled back to look at Chris; that flicker in his eyes had completely disappeared now, and Chris knew that that would almost definitely be the last display of affection he'd get until they were done. That evil smirk painted itself across Alex's face again as he forced Chris' mouth open, twisting the bandana into a long length before putting it between Chris' teeth and tying it behind the back of his head. He undid the collar, before hooking it around Chris' neck and fastening it tightly; maybe a little too tight, but Alex didn't care much for making things comfortable for Chris, and he knew that Chris wouldn't appreciate it if he did.

Leaning back on his heels, Alex suddenly slapped Chris sharply around the face, Chris' head whipping to one side before he straightened himself up again; anger flew across his face as he clenched his hands hard behind his back, but he didn't respond. He knew he deserved that for not obeying Alex's orders, but sometimes, it was just a little bit more satisfying for him if he made Alex fight for that control. Alex slapped him again, leaving a faint red handprint on Chris' left cheek before he stood up and pulled his own shirt off over his head roughly and chucked it on the floor. He strolled back across the room, before perching himself on the edge of the bed.

"Get your fucking ass over here now."

Chris was almost tempted not to listen to Alex, just to get him to be that little bit rougher and more violent with him, but realising that they still had a weeks worth of tapings to shoot the next day, and not really wanting to have to explain where he got all the inevitable bruises from, Chris crawled on his hands and knees across the floor before stopping at Alex's feet again. It felt so embarrassing to him, to be crawling like a dog for the amusement of his master, but Chris couldn't deny that he felt his cock start to stir inside his pants from the strength and control that Alex was exerting over him; he resented the fact initially that he got off on the pain and humiliation Alex would inflict on him, but after a while, he had grown used to it.

"Get the rest of those clothes off now," Alex demanded, and when Chris got to his feet, shying moving his hands around to the front of his jeans and nervously pausing before unpopping the button, Alex lost all patience with him. "NOW! I didn't ask for a fucking show!" Alex shouted, reaching up and yanking on Chris' collar viciously to force him down face first and bent suggestively over the edge of the bed, before standing behind him and roughly pulling off his jeans and boxers.

Chris couldn't help but cough and splutter from the sudden tightness around his throat, and he screwed his eyes shut, headbutting the mattress beneath him to stop himself from losing his temper. It always started off like that; Chris still hanging on to the control and strength he usually possessed, but Alex always had ways and means of beating all of that power out of Chris, until Chris was usually left a sobbing and trembling wreck that Alex took no greater pleasure in making feel good. Not until Alex had had his fun though.

Chris had been so caught up in trying to reign in his fury that he hadn't even realised that Alex had gone back to his drawer, pulling out a pair of handcuffs and a cock ring before standing behind Chris' prone body, watching with sheer unadulterated lust at the way Chris was fighting with himself again. There was nothing more he desired more than watching Chris be broken down piece by piece at his hand, and although he knew what a struggle it was for Chris to reconcile himself to what they did, Alex always made sure that he stayed firmly in control of what he was doing. If he gave into the carnal hunger crackling through his body, Chris would never forgive him. He had to possess a certain amount of self-restraint, otherwise he knew that Chris would never turn up at his door again.

Grabbing Chris' wrists, Alex pulled them behind him awkwardly before snapping the handcuffs around the soft flesh; he tightened them up until they were digging painfully into Chris' skin. Chris usually ended up bloodied from them, the many faint scars a testament to how hard it was for him to fully surrender himself to Alex, but all that ever did was make them both harder than anything. _Speaking of hard_, Alex thought sarcastically, Alex roughly grasped Chris' hips before pushing him onto his back and, sure enough, Chris was semi-erect, a slight sheen of precum already beginning to form on the head.

He held the cock ring loosely between his fingers, noting the almost pleading expression that painted itself across Chris' face. Chris absolutely hated having to wear it; it symbolised the ultimate of losing all control over his sexual desire as well as his body, and it was the one thing that scared Chris even after all this time. Although it made Alex's heart physically clench up in his chest sometimes to see that look of fear in Chris' expressions, it didn't stop him from using it. Leaning down over Chris' body, his breath skating sensually across the sensitive head and making Chris' groin and abdomen tighten in anticipation and need, Alex slid the ring on, making sure that it was fully locked before standing back up with a smirk on his face.

Casting a fleeting glance down the length of Chris' body, Alex dragged his eyes back up before locking his gaze with Chris' unconsciously licking his lips as he did so. To see Chris so damn hard and craving his touch, the beginnings of his bruise blooming on his cheek, was the sexiest sight in the world in Alex's opinion; it was something that he dreamed about, something that inevitably came to his mind during his times of sexual need, and he couldn't wait to bring those fantasies to life for the first time in two weeks.

Smirking at the hint of lust, anger and fear that was clouding Chris' stare, Alex began to unpop his own jeans, drawing the zipper down before rolling them off of his hips to reveal the erection that was starting to crudely tent his boxers. He saw Chris' cock twitch in his peripheral vision, and he realised just how desperate Chris was to be touched, to be used and abused, but Alex wasn't going to give it to him yet. Chris had to suffer first before he got what he desired, and the sheer frustration in Chris' eyes told Alex that Chris knew it. Stepping out of his jeans, Alex ran his hand slowly down his abdomen, listening to the way that Chris' muffled breaths grew just that little bit quicker as Alex gently palmed himself through the thin material, giving an almost teasing moan as his hips thrust forward into his hand.

After less than a couple of minutes, Chris had reached full hardness so fast that it made his head spin, and when Alex finally removed his boxers, his erection springing from its confines, Chris couldn't help but give out a breathy moan, his face flushed as desire began to flow through his body. When Alex stalked over to the bed, Chris instinctively went to reach his hands out, but when he felt the metal dig painfully into his wrists, he gave an annoyed growl; he hated how helpless he felt, but he loved it as well. He detested that part of himself that loved being teased and tortured in this way. Chris turned his head to look at Alex, but as he did so, he was rewarded with another hard smack around the face.

"Did I tell you that you could look at me? Did I tell you that you could make a sound? Or do you need reminding of your fucking place, bitch?"

Leaning down over the length of Chris' body, making sure that the tip of his erection was pressing into Chris' bruising cheek, the precum being smeared lightly across his top lip, Alex ran his nail softly up the vein on the underside of Chris' cock, knowing just how much it would hurt Chris not to give him that touch he craved. Chris' hips thrust upwards on their own volition, and it took all of Chris' control not to whimper when Alex aimed a slap at his painfully hard erection in response. Turning his back on Chris, Alex bent back down to search through his drawer, making sure his ass was in full view just to piss Chris off more. Taking out a couple of candles and a lighter, as well as a large vibrator for later, Alex lit the candles, before turning back to Chris, the lighter still in his hand.

"Such a cheap, easy slut," Alex tsked menacingly, loving the fear that was beginning to flit through Chris' eyes as Alex drew the lighter closer to Chris' chest. Chris usually dealt fine with the more timid kind of stuff, but when it started to reach the more serious, painful kind of punishment, that was when Chris usually fought with himself over how much he could stand; Alex loved to watch the warring emotions on his face, even despite how guilty it made him to put Chris through it. The first time they'd done this, Chris had been utterly terrified and inconsolable after his punishment, but as much as it upset Chris, he knew that he could trust Alex to judge when enough had been enough.

Flicking the lighter on, Alex let the flame brush across Chris' nipple, and Chris bit down hard on the bandana in his mouth to stop himself from screaming in pain as the skin puckered and burnt red. He repeated the action on Chris' other nipple, the heat gradually becoming more extreme as Chris screwed his eyes shut and threw his head back as best he could, noticing angrily how his balls tightened further in arousal. Panting out a breath to control the scalding pain, Chris arched up to try and escape the flame when it brushed up the inside of his right thigh, the muscles in his leg trembling as Alex stopped just before he reached his cock. He noticed the dark glint in Alex's eyes, and when Alex teased running the flame up his erection, Chris almost freaked out as he tried to move away from him.

Placing the lighter on the bed beside Chris' hip, Alex bit down hard on the highly sensitive crease between Chris' thigh and groin, savouring the taste of sweat on his tongue as the precum began to dribble down Chris' erection. The muffled groan that Chris gave as Alex's teeth dug into his skin was almost music to Alex's ears. Chris absolutely loved being bitten during sex; it was one of the first things Alex had picked up when they started this thing of theirs, when Alex had once bit his throat and Chris had cum so damn hard he'd practically blacked out. Despite wanting to put Chris through pure pain and torture, Alex was always sure to give him little things that he enjoyed, just to make sure that Chris didn't become overwhelmed by his fear and panic like he use to do.

Pulling back, he turned and grabbed one of the candles that had been burning for a few minutes now, noting with a great deal of pride how the slightest spark of lust and hunger flashed - very briefly unfortunately - through Chris' eyes before being replaced with fear once more. Moving his hand so that the candle was hovering just above the centre of Chris' abdomen, Alex let just a little bit of the wax drip onto Chris' skin. Chris arched up, unable to hold back his hiss of pain as the wax burnt his flesh, but as it gradually cooled, he gave a visible shudder as he became more and more turned on from the prickling sensation. Alex grinned, before letting a larger pool of red wax hit Chris' groin, his eyes lighting up devilishly at just how angry and purple the head of Chris' cock was turning. He was obviously becoming more than desperate now as his arousal grew stronger, Alex thought, but he still hadn't finished with him yet. He wasn't going to be finished with him for a good long while yet.

As Alex moved the candle down slightly further, he let the wax drip down into the crease that he'd just bitten, giving a smirk at the faint whimper that Chris gave in response. Gazing upwards, he could see the slight film of tears that were starting to bud in Chris' eyes as the conflicted emotions and fears continued to war through his mind, but he knew that Chris wouldn't let them escape yet. He was made of much stronger stuff than that, even if Chris didn't believe it half the time. Chris' battered self-control was still hanging on in there, and as Alex let a drop of red wax hit the head of Chris' erection, Chris freaked out, pulling his leg back and kicking Alex square in the chest.

The kick wasn't very hard; Alex knew that it wouldn't be because of Chris' position on his back, but it still pissed Alex off that Chris had reacted like that when he wasn't supposed to. Chris could see the sudden darkness in Alex's eyes as he grabbed a viciously tight hold around his left ankle, and it didn't help the fear that he felt flooding through him as Alex roughly pulled him down the length of the bed, kneeling on his foot to prevent him from moving before he leaned over Chris' body in a predatory fashion. Chris tried to fight his instincts, but he still ended up recoiling into the covers to put some distance between himself and Alex. He knew that Alex wouldn't actually hurt him; he knew exactly what Alex was doing, but it still scared him something chronic when he decided to get nasty and violent in their games.

Chris' head snapped to the side as Alex slapped him seriously hard across the face, his already bruised flesh screaming at the hit. Alex's fingers dragged down his cheek slowly, before wrapping them tight around Chris' throat, digging his thumb into the pulse point as he watched Chris thrash about on the bed, trying to move away from him. Despite the overwhelming fear and pain he could see in Chris' eyes, Alex wasn't blind to the growing arousal and lust that was fighting through, and as he felt Chris' cock twitch against his thigh, he realised with some amusement that Chris was actually getting off on being choked and abused. Chris was deliberately trying to rile him up, to get him to be that little bit rougher with him.

He knew internally that Chris' mind had to be screaming at him how wrong and disgusting he was for enjoying this; getting Chris to admit that was how he felt sometimes after their sessions was difficult, and it literally hurt Alex to hear the kind of emotions that were coursing through Chris' body whilst they were together like this, but he knew that Chris wouldn't be satisfied unless Alex went the whole way with him, if he didn't hold anything back. Despite the physical and emotional pain painted through Chris' eyes as they briefly locked, Alex knew that Chris was still fine with what he was doing, and that although he would be utterly destroyed at the end of it, it would all be worth it.

Pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind, Alex loosened the grip just slightly when he saw the deep shade of red that Chris' face had turned and heard the wheezing breaths that he was struggling to take. Leaning over into the half opened drawer, Alex pulled out another pair of handcuffs, before slithering down the length of Chris' body to kneel at his feet. He wondered if Chris had any idea just how beautiful he looked like this, bruised and bitten, his skin red and burnt from the wax, and Alex couldn't help but give a slight moan of approval as his cock twitched slightly. Grabbing hold of Chris' ankle again, Alex fastened one half of the handcuffs to it, before clicking the other ring around the bar on the bottom of the bed-stead, making sure that he was almost fully restrained and unable to fight back again.

Chris gave a groan of frustration when he felt the metal dig into his ankle, wincing just slightly as it nipped into his skin. He shook his foot forcefully, his attempts becoming more and more frantic when he realised that he was unable to get his leg free. His breathing coming in short, sharp pants, Chris saw Alex reach over to grab the vibrator that he'd pulled out previously. His body instinctively tensed up; he knew exactly what Alex was planning on doing to him, and with his foot bound to the end of the bed and his hands cuffed behind him, he would be powerless to stop him; just that thought made Chris feel horribly ill, and he almost couldn't bear the idea of going any further.

Apparently, Alex also noticed the sudden change in Chris' demeanour, and he briefly paused, putting the vibrator down on the bed before leaning back up over Chris' body. He saw the way Chris flinched at the unexpected action, and he softly stroked the backs of his fingers down Chris' heavily bruised and swollen cheek, desperately trying to get him to relax.

"Chris, look at me," Alex firmly; although he was still fully in control of Chris and what he wanted to do to him, he dropped the persona just enough to let his normal, caring side come through. After a couple of deep breaths, Chris reluctantly peeled open his eyes, unshed tears swimming in his gaze as he stared back up at the imposing figure covering his body. "Do you want me to stop?"

Chris' heart was thudding in his chest, drowning out the sounds of everything apart from the overwhelming fear and nerves that were wracking every inch of his body. He was so damn tempted to stop, he wanted it to stop so much it physically hurt; the idea of losing every shred of control in the way that he knew Alex had planned was something that honestly scared the shit out of him. However, the more he stared into Alex's eyes, the more he knew that he could trust Alex. He knew that Alex wouldn't think any differently of him for surrendering his control, for letting that iron-grip he possessed drop for just a little while, and he realised that if he didn't let Alex go any further, he would inevitably end up regretting it. He needed to prove to himself that he could do this. Letting out a deep shaky sigh, Chris shook his head slightly.

Alex gave him a reassuring smile in response, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his forehead before pulling back. As he caught the slight smirk on Alex's face, Chris saw that Alex's persona was well and truly back in place, and he sincerely hoped that his decision to let Alex continue wouldn't come back to haunt him any time soon. He was already in a right state, bruised and burnt, saliva dribbling down his cheek from the bandana shoved in his mouth and the tears in his eyes threatening to escape; he didn't need anything else happening to him.

With his confidence renewed, Alex grabbed the vibrator again, before switching it on to its lowest setting. He rested the tip of it on Chris' balls, noticing the way that they immediately tightened up further than before. The muscles in Chris' thighs and groin were shaking in anticipation and sheer desire, and he couldn't stop himself from letting out a breathy moan as Alex ran the vibrator very slowly up the length of his erection. The cock ring had made his erection that much more sensitive and so damn hard that it was unreal, and Chris swore that if he wasn't allowed to come soon, then he was literally going to explode from pure desperation. Alex pressed the length of vibrator along the ridge underneath the head, and Chris gave out a whimpered yelp, much louder than any sound he'd made before. He was going crazy with need, and the unadulterated level of pleasure crashing through him was so damn painful that he almost felt like he was going to burst into tears from the unrelenting sensations assaulting his body.

Turning up the intensity of the vibrations, Alex couldn't help but give a smirk as Chris began to fight to move his body away; the pleasure itself was just way too much to process, and Alex knew that Chris needed it to stop. However, Chris also knew full well that Alex wasn't going to stop. Chris was beginning to thrash about again, trying to use his free leg as a way to push himself onto his side and escape the torture, but Alex was one step ahead of him, and he placed his knee on Chris' ankle, pinning it to the body and fully restraining him as he continued to stroke the length of Chris' cock with the vibrator. The precum was practically pooling on the head of Chris' erection, and Alex briefly turned off the vibrator to run it through the semen, lubricating it.

Chris could have almost sobbed in relief when Alex took away the vibrator from his cock, his body left so sensitised that he felt explosions all over his body when Alex's cock brushed against his belly. Alex hooked one finger under the edge of the bandana and briefly pulled it out of Chris' mouth; Chris shifted his jaw from side to side, trying to get rid of the throbbing ache that had built up in the joint, but when Alex pressed the tip of the vibrator against his saliva slick lips, Chris closed his mouth tightly. When Alex pushed the toy harder against his lips, it was obvious what Alex wanted Chris to do, but Chris wasn't going to give it over that easily.

Quickly losing patience with Chris once more, Alex gave Chris another hard, stinging slap, the hit so damn forceful that it split Chris' bottom lip open, blood beginning to drip down his chin. Chris seriously wanted to open his mouth and give a moan of pain from the shot, but he couldn't; he knew that the second he opened his mouth, Alex would force that vibrator down his throat, but he really didn't have much of a choice when Alex hissed venomously in his ear.

"I swear to fucking God if you don't open your mouth like a good little slut, I will rip your ass up so fucking bad you won't be able to walk straight for a month."

The anger that had possessed Chris once before came flying back through him, but upon realising that he was in no fit condition to be able to fight back anymore, Chris gave out a growl of annoyance before reluctantly opening his lips. As he did so, Alex forced the vibrator into his mouth; it was much bigger than Alex was, but not big enough that it was painful, just merely uncomfortable.

"Now, you better lube this up real fucking nice, because it's all the help you're gonna get, bitch."

Taking a deep breath in through his nose, Chris opened his mouth as wide as he possibly could to make things easier for himself as Alex started to thrust the vibrator in and out of his mouth. It was difficult to accommodate it, and more than a couple of times Chris had gagged when Alex got a little bit too overenthusiastic and almost shoved it down his throat, but after a couple of minutes, Chris settled into a rhythm, laving his tongue over the toy to get it well lubricated as Alex fucked his mouth. It wasn't the roughest Alex had ever gotten with his mouth, but Chris sensed that Alex was giving him a slight reprieve after his freak out earlier, so Chris just made sure that he did enough to make sure it was well covered in his saliva.

A thread of spit began to form between Chris' lips and the vibrator, and Alex pulled it out of Chris' mouth with a moist slurp. He gazed down at Chris' face; his lips were bloodied and plump, glistening in the low light of the room as Chris continued to pant and gasp for breath, and Alex was half tempted to lean down and kiss the life out of him,but he couldn't; now wasn't the time for affection, he thought almost regretfully, now was the time to break Chris down even further, and he wasn't going to waste anymore time.

Hooking the saliva saturated bandana back into Chris' mouth - much to Chris' annoyance - Alex settled between Chris' legs, forcing them further open with his knees. He pulled down on Chris' shoulders, forcing Chris down the bed and raising his ass up into the air just enough to allow Alex full access to it. He saw the muscle in Chris' cheeks tighten up in anticipation of what was going to come next, and Alex wasted no time in positioning the tip of the vibrator at Chris' asshole. He felt Chris visibly tense up; before this whole thing started, Chris had never been penetrated in any form, and it wasn't until after their first few sessions that Chris was able to trust Alex enough to let him do so. Even now, he was still apprehensive about the whole idea, but Alex couldn't entirely blame him.

Initially, it was just Alex's fingers, and it had gradually built up over time until Chris was comfortable with the whole thing. Despite that, Alex had never been able to physically make love to Chris the way that he had wanted to. Despite everything they did, from handjobs to blowjobs and every manner of sexual satisfaction in between during their sessions, Chris had yet to allow Alex to actually fuck him. Chris, despite labelling himself as very much an 'I'll do anything once' kind of guy, had still been unable to accept the idea of actually partaking in full gay sex with his best friend, even with everything else he allowed Alex to do to him on these nights. It wasn't for lack of trying; they'd come close once before, two weeks ago in fact, but the idea of fully surrendering himself to Alex was one that scared Chris so much that he'd freaked out and Alex had had to stop. As much as it sexually frustrated Alex, he was more than willing to wait until Chris was comfortable with the idea, and the day that happened would be the greatsest day of his life thus far, he'd already decided.

Waiting until Chris relaxed back against him, Alex began to push the vibrator into Chris' ass, aided by the semen and saliva coating it. Chris gave a breathy hiss of pain as it broke through the ring of muscle, his groin tightening up and erection slightly deflating from the almost unbearable discomfort, but it didn't take long for Chris to adjust, and soon enough he was tentatively pushing back against the vibrator. Alex gave a slight smile, grabbing a tight hold of Chris' hip to stop him moving at all before he switched back on the vibrations. He pushed the vibrator in just a little bit further, and when Chris arched up helplessly, his eyes rolling back in his head as he gave an almost guttural moan, Alex gave out a slight chuckle of triumph.

"You like that then, you fucking slut?"

Chris didn't have the wherewithall to answer Alex; he could barely hear him over the intense pounding in his skull, and when Alex started to roughly thrust the vibrator in and out of his ass, the tip firmly pressing against his prostate with every inward stroke, Chris honestly felt like he was going to die from the overwhelming amount of sheer pleasure tearing through his nerves. However, the longer it continued, Alex stopping longer and longer to hold the vibrator unrelentlessly against his spot, it started to become way too much for him to deal with again. He needed some kind of release, he was so damn desperate that it was starting to physically hurt him, and as his cock grew harder and harder, Chris began trying to squirm away from the merciless pressure.

Digging his nails sharply into Chris' hip, Alex pinned Chris' leg down to the bed again with his knee, preventing him from moving even an inch as he continued to assault his body with the vibrator. By this point, Chris was almost hyperventilating, unable to control any part of his body as he continued to fight against both the physical pleasure ripping through his body and the conflicting warring inside his mind, trying to tell him that he didn't want this, that he had to make it stop, that he needed that control back and first otherwise he'd never recover from it. Unable to carry on his futile struggling anymore, Chris just let his entire body drop down into the mattress as the tears that he'd been desperately trying to hold back since he'd entered the room began to roll uncontrollably down his bruised and bloody cheek.

As the faint sound of muffled sobs began to hit Alex's ears, he looked up at Chris, and as he saw the tears streaming down his face, Chris surrendering everything and resigning himself to the fact that he had lost all of the control he prided himself on holding, Alex felt his heart clench up in his chest. This was the first time that Chris had ever truly given up, this was the first time that Chris had burst into tears, and there was something about that idea that made Alex feel strange. He felt more than pride at the fact that he'd gotten Chris to fully surrender himself to him, but also felt quite horribly guilty, knowing that Chris was probably absolutely despising himself at that precise second in time. He hated the idea of Chris feeling that way about himself purely because of what he craved from Alex, and Alex immediately decided that now was the time to try and make everything right; to stop Chris from sinking into his self loathing.

Turning off the vibrator, Alex slowly pulled it out of Chris' ass, leaning up over the length of Chris' body to place it on the cabinet beside the bed. He noticed the way that Chris' eyes were screwed shut, his head turned to the side so that he wouldn't have to look at Alex; Alex presumed it was because Chris didn't want him looking at him when he was in such a wretched state, but if he was completely honest with himself, Alex had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life. Stroking the backs of his fingers down the length of Chris' neck, Alex righted Chris' head, before leaning down to press a soft, tender kiss to the corner of Chris' mouth. He felt Chris let out a slightly hiccuped sigh as he tried to control his breathing, and he grazed another kiss across Chris' lips.

He pulled back just a little bit, and he almost screamed out in sheer joy when Chris lifted his head up slightly, trying to chase his mouth for another kiss. Shaking his head, a smile curling his lips, Alex leaned down, his lips brushing teasingly against Chris' ear, sending shivers skating up Chris' spine.

"Do you trust me?"

Chris slowly opened his eyes, catching Alex's gaze. There was so much fear and physical pain in them from everything that Alex had put him through in their session, but all Alex could see was the hint of love and unconditional trust in his stare, and as Chris swallowed down the nerves that were beginning to attack him from all sides, he gave the slightest of nods; so slight in fact, that if Alex hadn't been staring straight at him, he never would have noticed it.

His face breaking out into a bright smile, Alex lowered his hand down to Chris' erection, sliding off the cock ring before placing it next to the vibrator on the side. The relief that scrawled itself across Chris' face was so damn tangible that Alex almost would have pissed himself laughing if the moment wasn't so serious. Nudging open Chris' legs once more, Alex took hold of his painfully hard cock, guiding it to rest the head against Chris' thoroughly abused asshole. Chris visibly tensed up once more, but there didn't seem to be anything negative about it like it had been during their previous sessions, and Alex couldn't help but take it as a positive sign.

Pushing his hips forward, the head of Alex's cock slid smoothly into the heat of Chris' ass, and Chris' eyes widened to an impossible size as he let out a breathy whimper, trying to get used to the sensation of such hard, warm flesh being inside him. Alex continued to move his hips until he was fully seated in Chris, his balls resting flush against Chris' ass, and he leaned forward, scraping his teeth down the side of Chris' throat before biting down softly on the curve of his neck. He felt Chris arch up slightly, trying to get more skin to skin contact with Alex as he rolled his hips, attempting to get Alex to move, and Alex couldn't deny him, almost completely pulling out before driving his hips forward again, setting a harsh and deep rhythm.

Alex almost felt as if he had died and gone to heaven. Despite how exhausted and sore he knew Chris had to feel, Chris was starting to meet him thrust for thrust, his back arching helplessly and his cock rubbing insistently against Alex's lower abdomen as Alex continued to press biting kisses to the length of Chris' neck and shoulders. He was almost wishing that he could feel Chris' legs wrapped around him, his hands clawing at his back, but with the way Chris was still restrained, it was impossible for him to do more than rub his free foot up the back of Alex's calf, but that was more than enough for Alex.

After a few minutes with nothing more than the sound of muffled moans and swears and the crude slapping of skin meeting skin, it didn't surprise Alex that he could feel the beginnings of his orgasm beginning to coil in his stomach; he'd been denying his need for so long, since they had started to be honest, that he was shocked he'd even lasted this long inside of Chris considering just how long he'd been wanting to do this to him. He saw Chris fight desperately to keep his eyes open, but he became so overwhelmed by his lust and desire that it was impossible, and he was helpless to stop himself from letting them slip shut as his breathing became more irregular.

Moving one of his hands from Chris' shoulder, Alex wrapped it firmly around Chris' cock, and Alex visibly saw the jolt of relief and desperation ripple all the way through Chris' body as he tried to will his orgasm off for a little bit longer. His fingers tightly curled around Chris' weeping erection, Alex began to jack him off in time with his gradually deepening thrusts, determined that Chris should get as much enjoyment out of their first time together as physically possible after everything else he'd been through during the course of that evening.

Chris' chest began to rise and fall even faster than normal as his arousal began to reach its peak, and when a sudden silence filled the room, Alex realised that Chris was actually involuntarily holding his breath. He felt the cock in his hand throb for a split second before Chris came, harder than he ever had before in Alex's hand and across his stomach as he let out a long low grunt and what almost sounded like he had moaned out Alex's name. The feeling of Chris' ass spasming around his cock uncontrollably drew Alex closer and closer to the edge, and as he viciously snapped his erection into the tight heat that surrounded it, he groaned out as he finally released deep inside Chris' willing body, white spots of sheer ecstasy temporarily blinding him.

After a few minutes of letting himself recover, Alex gently pulled his rapidly softening cock from Chris' body, wincing slightly as the over-sensitive head passed through the tight ring of muscle at Chris' entrance, before crawling further up the bed and collapsing on his side next to Chris. Chris was still flat on his back, his chest still rising and falling as he tried to catch the breath that had been stolen from him, his eyes still closed; whether that was out of exhaustion, or because he couldn't bring himself to look at his own body after what he'd done, Alex wasn't entirely sure, but he desperately prayed it wasn't the latter option. Reaching up, Alex hooked the bandana out of Chris' mouth, allowing Chris to breathe much easier as he sat up and grabbed the key to the handcuffs.

He undid the handcuff around Chris' ankle first, before pausing; he wasn't sure how Chris was going to react to him after such a severe lose of control, and he didn't want to make Chris feel uncomfortable, so he waited a few minutes until Chris finally peeled his eyes open and turned his head to stare at Alex. His eyes were heavily bloodshot and puffy from the tears he'd shed, and most of the left side of his face was heavily swollen from all of the slaps he'd taken, but Chris actually looked reasonably content; shattered beyond belief, but actually quite relieved and happy.

Unable to stop himself, Alex leaned forward, pressing his lips firmly to Chris', and he couldn't help but grin broadly when Chris instantly responded, his mouth molding to the undemanding tenderness of Alex's kiss. Alex's hand threading itself through Chris sweaty hair, Chris opened his lips, and Alex slid his tongue leisurely into the heat of Chris' mouth, and the breathy gasp that Chris let out was one that Alex was sure would be burned into his memory for the rest of the life. After a few minutes, the need to catch their breaths prevailed, and after one last gentle kiss to Chris' swollen and bloody lips, Alex pulled away and gazed at him fondly. The heartbreaking smile that Chris returned was one that made Alex's heart ball up in his chest tight, and the knot in his stomach twist up further.

Helping Chris to sit up in his obviously physically drained state, Alex unlocked the handcuffs that bound his wrists together, and as they came into the light, Alex couldn't help but wince. As he'd previously predicted, they were both quite bloody, the metal having cut into the soft flesh, but as Chris rubbed his wrists tiredly, it was apparent that he didn't really mind for the condition they were in. Letting out a deep sigh, he leaned into Alex's body instinctively, feeling a rush of warmth run through him as Alex wrapped his arms around his body.

As Alex pressed a soft kiss into Chris' hairline, a slight smile broke out on his face. On nights like these, it was the simpliest of things that made it all totally worthwhile.


End file.
